Draconic Choices
Draconic Choices was the unfilmed first episode of Series Two of Time Fractures. The episode was rejected by the author of the episode, A.W.Smith, after a claim of copy-right infringement. Synopsis An anomaly appears in the center of the Dracomancer base, leading to the 1st age. An army of Dragonkin come through, and infest the base. With the king insisting that they not be harmed, and the power of a god behind him, hard choices must be made. Plot Power Room The technician had just screwed the final nut onto the machine. It was a large cuboid, much like a "dumpster". It was glowing and pulsing. The technician, startled by this unnatural glowing, opened the machine, and saw a bright white orb, with what looked like shards of broken glass revolving around it. Then, without even breathing, he is dragged head-first into the machine, and a loud scream is heard. roll titles ---- Main Operations Area Drauss and Thyra are talking to The King. "Why did you say you were here again?" The King says. "We detected a massive energy surge in your vicinity, sir. We also found an anomaly (a magical time-hole) in your power room at the time this man died", Drauss says as the camera moves towards the body of the man. Urtur is studying the body. He coughs and then says "This was a savage killing. He's got severe burns and quite large tooth marks. Like a dragon" "Okay, we've got an anomaly to somewhere with Dragons, lets have a look" says Drauss, grabbing Urtur and running in the general direction of the power room. "But..." says the King, but is interrupted by Thyra, who says, "They're just having a look sir, then we'll leave. I promise." ---- Power Room Drauss and Urtur enter through the door. Urtur switches on the light and examines the machine. "We've got burns on the machine as well, scratch marks on the side and the traces of Anomaly energy inside. The walls all look slightly scratched, might have been more than one creature." "Looks bad." Drauss says. "I've always thought the Dracomancers were weird. Worshipping dragons and all that." "I'm sure they could say something similar about us." Urtur says while fiddling with a control panel. "I'm just saying, these people keep Dragons as pets. What's to say one didn't just escape, walk into the power room, kill the guy , and walk back again?" "If a regular Dragon killed that man, there wouldn't be a corpse; just a pile of ash. Also, it looks like whatever did this was humanoid. No, this looks like something more sinister." ---- Outside the Power Room Unbeknownst to Drauss and Urtur, a red, dragon-like creature stands in the doorway of the room. It slams the door punches the ceiling , sending an avalanche of rock down, covering the doorway. "Licentia nos unus vos turpis scum" it hisses, with subtitles "Leave us alone you foul creatures". ---- Inside the Power Room "What," says Drauss, "Was that?", walking over to the doorway. "We're trapped!" Urtur took out his scanner. "A large life-form outside the room, nothing much else. I'm not even picking up Thyra." ---- Main Operations Area "It has been long enough", says the King, "Tell them to get out of my base!" ---- CUT TO AD BREAK END PRODUCTION Characters *Drauss *Thyra *Urtur *The King *The Dragonkin Supremes Production Writing The first scripts were drafted almost directly after the production of Lord of the Blade, and were written by A.W.Smith who wanted it to be a pilot for his unproduced series, Dragon Force. Since Smith's series originated in the Runiverse, the production team agreed to include it. The final draft was submitted in January 2009. Filming The shots for the interior of the Dracomancer Base posed a challenge for the production team, as the environment was a vivid one. The team eventually used the interior of Battersea Power Station, which had many of the qualities they were looking for. Much of the red hue was created using a CGI technique, and this allowed many effects such as continuous fire and rust. Copyright Accusation In early February 2009, Smith withdrew his consent to use the script after his original producers, the BBC, rejected his series idea. Because production was already half-way through, the series' producer began negotiations with Smith while also contacting The evil dude. Smith claimed that the script was now too close to his original, and he went to court with the producers. Despite the fact that Smith lost, it was still enough for the producers to halt production. References *The King references John Dixon. Category:Time Fractures stories